


Moonlight Soaked, Ring of Smoke

by tatiebug_2013



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deep feels, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Let Go, My Hopes, OTP Feels, One Shot, Season 6 Prediction, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiebug_2013/pseuds/tatiebug_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Stiles have sort of been avoiding each other since the Beast and Eichen House, and Lydia has finally had enough of it and takes matters into her on hands.</p><p>This is would be after the time jump, in season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Soaked, Ring of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something to help us all until season six, hopefully.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

She's on a mission. She has questions that need to be answered, and after three months of avoiding it and them acting completely oblivious, now is the time to do it.

It's late, probably almost midnight. But she's waited long enough. There's more fog out than usual, and she's normally a little more cautious about driving in a dense fog like this, but her mind is too focused on getting to his place at the moment.

Lydia marches into the house, finds Stiles sitting in the kitchen with ear buds on, studying. She can hear his music playing through them. _He's gonna go deaf_.

She walks up and snatches one out of his ear, "Oww, what the -"

"When are we going to talk about it?" Lydia asks him, with a mixture of confusion and anger.

Stiles just stares at her for a second, "Uhh, can we be more specific because I'm a little lost here."

"Eichen House, the animal clinic, all of it." She answers for him.

He blinks, then shakes his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." Trying to stick is headphones back in his ear.

Lydia simply unplugs the headphones out of his phone and yanks them out of his grasp. "Hey!" He tries to grab them back.

She throws them across the room. "You can have them back AFTER we talk."

Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose, "Lydia..."

She stops him by shaking her head, "Stiles, we've been skirting around each other for too long. If that's not the reason, I need to know what it is."

"Lyds, it's just-"

"It's just what? I don't understand. I thought we were finally past all of the bullshit where you didn't know how to talk to me." It's like she's never going to let him talk.

"We are, are you going to-" He tries to explain, standing up.

"Well it sure doesn't seem like it!" She's almost yelling now. "I just don't get it, I was the one who was locked up in an asylum, how am I the one that's willing to talk about it and not you?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SUFFERED THROUGH ALL OF THAT!" Stiles finally put the words out there.

Lydia has this look on her face that was mixed with worry and confusion. "What?"

Stiles takes a deep breath, both of his hands scrubbing his face. "Lydia, do you know how hard it was seeing you in there?" He asks, barely over a whisper.

She didn't think about it like that. She was so worried about trying to protect him and get him out of there, she didn't think about how anyone else felt. She never considered the fact that _someone_ might have been worried about her. At least not as worried as she about all of her friends while being in a coma; especially him.

"Stiles..." Lydia murmurs , taking a step toward him.

But he continues, "I went in there, with all intentions of getting you out, and you tell me to go."

"Because I was trying to protect you!" She explains.

"And I was trying to protect you." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stiles, if something would've happened to you, I would have literally went out of my freaking mind!" She's fuming now, throwing his words right back at him.

"Yeah? Well same here! I was borderline that whole damn night." Stiles' voice raising a little more.

Lydia was speechless then, looking around anywhere but him to will the tears from forming in the back of her eyes. Finally, she just looks to the ground.

"When I found you, with the wires stuck to your head, I was so relieved at the moment," He says then with a light laugh. "And you still tried to get me to leave."

"I was just-" She started.

Stiles stopped her by putting his hand gently over her lips. "Trying to protect me, I know." Now he has a small smile.

Lydia smiles weakly under his hand, and shivers a little at his touch.

Stiles takes his hand off of her mouth and moves it to cradle the side of her face and she leans into his touch.

"Holding you in the back of the jeep, on the way to the animal clinic, I was so scared that would be the last time I would ever get to hold you." He admits.

Lydia looks at him with wide eyes at his honesty.

"And we finally get there, Scott and I holding you down, Deaton trying to treat your head. You screaming. And all I wanted to do was protect you. From the voices that were yelling in her head, from the pain where the hole in your head was, from the shattering glass. I just needed you to be safe after everything you had went through." His voice cracking a little, moving his hands to her shoulders.

"Stiles..." She whispers, feeling her eyes starting to water, she places her hands on his lower triceps.

"Then I rose up, and you weren't breathing." Stiles is starting to tremble, she can feel it. She wants nothing more than to hold him against her and never let go.

"All I could do, was wipe the glass off of your face, and put hands on the sides of your face," he gently places his hands exactly like he did that night, but this time, his wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes. She stopped caring about trying to hold them back when he started trembling in her embrace.

"I just kept saying, 'Come on, Lydia. Wake Up. Open your eyes. Come on, Lydia, show me your eyes'." He's looking in her tear filled eyes, with his whiskey colored ones, letting his tears begin to fall too.

"In that moment, I began to go out of my mind," Stiles closes his eyes, puts his forehead against hers, and lets out a trembling sigh.

Lydia lets her tears flow freely, letting them fall like raindrops. "I-I'm.. I am so s-sorry, Stiles," She says between pants. "I am so, so sorry that I put you through that. I-I-.."

"Shhh, no. No Lyds," Stiles shakes his head. He leans up and press his lips to her forehead and kisses it. "Don't ever apologize for something like that. It's not your fault." He pulls her to his chest in a tight embrace, almost like he was trying to make her a part of him.

Except she already was part of him, always has been.

As he moves his hands down to her waist, Stiles leans back to really look at her, "When you finally started breathing again, and I saw these beautiful green eyes look at me, I started breathing again."

Lydia gave him a watery smile. "I had quite a good looking view when I opened my eyes." She gave a small giggle, hoping to make him smile a little.

He smiled and slowly shook his head, "I thought it was my job to lighten the mood."

She just shrugged her shoulders, "Thought I'd give it a shot myself."

Stiles laughs a little, "Here I am, trying to tell you how I feel, and you want to joke."

Lydia had butterflies in her stomach at his comment, "How do you feel, Stiles?"

His smiles dies off there, and gives her a more serious look, "How could you seriously not know by now?"

Lydia blushes at his words, moves her hands to his chest and grasps lightly onto his shirt, "Apparently not, you might have to spell it out slowly for me to get it. You know, with the whole thing of having my head drilled into, so."

He just laughs and she smiles at him, "There it is again," he smiles back. He reaches up to move a stray lock of her red hair and tuck it behind her ear. "I don't know how you do it, be so strong after everything you've been through."

Lydia shakes her head, "Everything _we've_ been through," she continues to smile. "And, it's because I have you."

He decides to give her what she asks for, and because he can't wait one moment longer either. Stiles moves his hands up to cradle her face again, leans forward to lightly brush his lips against her cheek, he sees her eye flutter shut, and he kisses there, "I..." Moves to up to her eyes and kisses one, "Love..." Moves to her nose and leaves a kiss at the very tip, "You."

He's trying to move to her plump lips, but she can't wait either and pushes her lips to his before he can make it.

It's like fireworks when they meet for the first time in forever. Her lips are so soft moving against his. He parts his mouth slightly and gently takes her bottom lip between his teeth. Then he lightly bites down, and all she can do is moan at the sensation. She almost cries at the tenderness of this kiss and toward the amount of love he puts in it. She is so in love with him, and she has to tell him, out loud.

Lydia pulls back and Stiles groans at the loss trying to follow her in the process. She lays her forehead upon his, attempting to catch her breath, as they are both panting and breathing in each other.

When she finally looks up, he's already looking at her in awe with heavy lids, those dark chocolate eyes burning into her emerald ones with so much intensity, it makes her even more breathless.

Finally finding her voice, but has no amount of oxygen in her words, "I love you too, Stiles." Still panting, "I love you so much."

Stiles smiles that beautiful smile. "Good," he says. "Because I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

Lydia smiles, so happily and he catches her lips in another scorching kiss.

She doesn't know what she did so right for her best friend to fall in love with her, but she's so glad he does, because she loves him just as much. And she couldn't be happier.

 

 

_"This is just a moonlight soaked,_

_ring of smoke,_

_right hand on a cold one confession."_

**\- Florida Georgia Line**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day awesome!
> 
> Love y'all! - Bug


End file.
